


where i fell in love

by Staymona55



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 14:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staymona55/pseuds/Staymona55
Summary: crowley takes reader to the bar they met in





	where i fell in love

"What are we doing here?“ you asked not happy to be stood outside the old bar you used to work in. Back then it was the worst time of your life, you had nothing or no one. That was back before you had met the king of hell. "you’ll see darling!” he said walking you closer. As you walked across the car-park your mind flashed back.

You climbed out of your car, well it was your step father’s but he wouldn’t be needing it in prison, and after the abuse, you suffered from him you believed it should be yours now anyway. Turning back around you fold up the blanket and put it in the boot. Getting a change of clothes you walked behind the trash bins to get changed into clean clothes out of sight. You went back and shoved your dirty ones in a bag before brushing your hair and going to the bar. 

You had been working here for 3 weeks the pay was crap and the tips were just as bad but you need whatever you could get and so far here was the only place hiring, cash under the table and no questions asked and also your step dad’s creepy friend owned the place. “y/n what have I told you about parking that heap of junk outside all night you lucky I didn’t bang your window down at 7 am” your boss Travis yelled as you walked through the door. 

“Sorry, it wouldn’t start,” you say back walking to the bar ready to start. Travis had been in a mood all night taking it out on you. This wasn’t anything new, Travis treated you like shit but you had no other option but to put up with it. You had been around the bar collecting dirty glass when someone bumped into you, making you drop two glasses. Travis screamed at you in front of the whole bar sacking you on the spot. you ran to your car trying to keep your emotions together. 

You had driven to a quiet street a few blocks away, feeling so lost with nowhere out. You were holding the knife in your stirring at the blade thinking about ending everything, homeless with no job, no family or friends maybe it was time to just give in. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw someone approaching and stop next to your car. He had a bespoke 3 piece suit on and fine Italian shoes. You looked up at him recognising him as a customer from the bar. “Hello darling” he smiles at you taking the knife out of your hands, “the names Crowley and I wanna help you” This was how you met the future king of hell. 

“Are you okay darling?” he asked snapping you out of your memory. “Fine” you snap back “I just don’t understand why we’re here?” your tone bitter. “it’s date night” he simply answered walking you into the bar. You and Crowley started dating about 3 months after meeting. 

The day you met him he took you back to his home offering you his bathroom and a spear bed for the night. The next day he offered you a job, finding out information for him, or going into places that had painted symbols he couldn’t step into without getting trapped. He was open and honest with you from the beginning about being a demon he gave you the opportunity to run off you wanted but you didn’t have anywhere else to run too. So you stayed out of curiosity too, Crowley paid you more than he really should have, gave you a home and became a good friend. Then he asked you to a job only this one was a little different you let your mind wander back to your first date with the king even if it may have been fake. 

“ah, y/n!” he smiled as you entered the room. You knew he was planning something by his tone, “what us it Crowley?” you asked, he may now officially be the king of hell but he was still Crowley to you. “straight to the point as always would it kill you for a little foreplay first” he joked. “I have a meeting with some very new and wealthy clients and I need a plus one and I want you to be the one to do it. I need you to get an object while I woo the clients” he said. You agree the job sounded easy enough let Crowley talk while you stole. 

The outfit Crowley had picked out was a 500 dollar dress and shoes easily worth the same price or more. Crowley certainly had expensive taste. After getting dressed and doing your hair and makeup you walked out to meet him. Crowley looked at you with his mouth hung open, “you look beautiful” he said before holding out his hand to transport you to his party/meeting. The meeting was held during a refined party.

You felt so out of place here everyone obviously came from rich backgrounds. Crowley sensed your nerves and put his arms around you “relax kitten you’ll be fine you great at your job” he smiled “it’s not the job that scares me it’s these people they are from a different world, I feel so out of place” you say back. Crowley pulls you closer to him “why you are just as beautiful and intelligent if not more so than any other these people” he whispered in your ear. The rest of the job went great you got the object a small ring with ruins etched into it. For the next two hours, you drank and eat with Crowley and some of his fancy clients. 

The way Crowley treated you on the fake date was something you wanted more of, the way he danced with was romantic you had to remind yourself it was just a lie. The way he gave you a sweet gentle kiss in front of people was only something you’d ever dreamed of. Yes, you at this point you had fallen for the Kings. The next night he asked you out again only this time it was a meal on Paris just the two of you. After that Crowley took you on dates all around the world France Rome Spain Africa Argentina. 

So why had he brought you here for date night? “I’m sorry darling but I have a couple of important things to do tonight,” he said looking guilty before walking off to meet a man you knew as his personal lawyer. 

Your old boss Travis came walking over, “well if it isn’t the homeless butch come crawling back looking for your job back, still living in your tin can” he said. You hated him you always had since a child, and even more so now you were an adult. “well if you’re lucky the new owner might give someone as worthless as you a job” Travis said making you feel small and weak like he and your step father always had.

“He already did” you heard someone say behind Travis, you didn’t need to look to know the voice belonged to Crowley. “and I assure you, she’s anything but worthless. Now you go can deal with my lawyer somewhere else before you say anything else stupid” Crowley said in his threatening tone. Travis quickly left looking scared. You, however, had never been scared Crowley looked at him with folded arms “what is he talking about?” you asked, Crowley was up to something and you were already fed up with his games. 

“I’ve bought this bar” he smirked. You looked at him confused, why would he buy this dump. This place you hated more than anything, the same bar that reminds you of the worst part of your life. “I had this planned a little different but I can see that you’re not happy so let me explain,” he said sitting next to you. Crowley grabbed your hands in looking you in the eyes “I know how much this place makes you miserable but I’ve bought it with all plans on knocking it down and you can turn it into anything you want because I want this place to as happy to you as it is too me” he said Crowley could never tell you something without his theatre of words to go with it. Before he could continue his lawyer came to the table whispering something into his ear. Crowley stood up thanking him as he watched Travis get his stuff from behind the bar “you are barred from this premises from now on and you know the rules about our deal” Crowley said.

Travis looked pale nodding before walking out the bar. You didn’t know this at the time but that was the last you’d ever see of him as part of Crowley’s deal. You followed Crowley out to the car park, part of you thought he was going to snap you away for a real date now. He stopped and grabbed your hands “my darling, this dirty bar on the side of the crossroads actually means so much to me, this was the place I first saw you. The place is where I fell in love with you and now I want it to the place I ask you to…." 

Crowley stopped talking and put his hand in his pockets. Your heart raced as you watch wide-eyed as the king of hell started to kneel down. The small box in his hand was open to show a beautiful engagement ring, "y/n I’ve loved anyone until I met you will you marry me, be my queen?” he asked. You released a breath you didn’t know you were holding, tears ran down your cheek. The king, your king of hell was on his knee’s being emotionally open and vulnerable. “yes” you said your voice squeaky with excitement. 

Crowley slipped the ring on your finger as he stood up pulling you into a heated kiss. When you pulled back you seen you weren’t in the carpark anymore but back at Crowley’s mansion “I love you y/n” he said looking at you, holding you close to him with one arm. The other holding your hand as his thumb traced your new ring. “I love you to Crowley” you smile at your future husband.


End file.
